


Ben 10 Vs Miraculous Ladybug Redux

by Thefallen1986



Category: Ben 10 Series, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Hero Vs Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Ben gets jumped trying too recharge his Grandpa's phone.Ben is Original series Ben
Kudos: 4





	Ben 10 Vs Miraculous Ladybug Redux

“Oh man, Grandpa’s phone needs a charge” Ben was panicking, he had used up Max’s phone too keep up to date on Sumo Slammers new game news all last night, but now the phone is dead, remembering a phone shop they went by, Ben smirked as he whacked the Omnitrix “C’mon XLR8” instead Ben got Diamondhead “Oh Man” Ben sighed and just went with it, using Diamondheads diamond creation ability he used it too slip and slide too the shop, unaware a young woman in a polka-dot outfit was following him…

“Finally” Ben looked so happy he got too the store without incident, then he was knocked through the glass into the shop, behind him was a girl in a Polka-dot outfit swinging a Yo-Yo?  
“So Vilgax ran out off decent goons? He had to a sent a girl with a Yo-Yo?”  
The bug girl, grabbed Ben and threw him through the store, smacking the charging units everywhere  
“Lady leave me alone! All I want too do is charge my Grandpa’s phone”  
“So you wigged out and became an Akuma?”  
“No I got the wrong transformation”  
“no matter Ladybug will free your Akuma. Lucky Charm!”  
The lucky charm as the girl called it was a Battery Unit? Ben smirked as he shot a diamond shard towards the lucky charm knocking it away from this Buggirl “No the Lucky Charm!” and with Ben’s typical luck he timed out.

Ben tried desperately to get the Omnitrix working, seeing the device, Ladybug tied Ben up with her Yo-Yo, she grabbed the Omnitrix, she thought she had won, but the Omnitrix electrocuted her, and was recharged, Ben mumbled “No” as Grandpa Max’s phone went flying smashing on the floor “C’mon Four Arms” Ben whacked the Omnitrix and got “Greymatter?” Ladybug picked up the small alien and laughed “Oh no what are you going too do?”  
“This!” Ben used his Galvan tongue and smacked her right in the eye!  
As Ladybug struggled around, she couldn’t see where Ben had disappeared too.

Ben found the Lucky Charm parts on the floor, using Max’s discarded phone parts he quickly merged the parts together, just as the Omnitrix time out “Not Good” Ladybug looked pissed as she picked the boy up “Now you’ll be free from Hawkmoth’s influence” Ben smirked as he used his makeshift device, which he jabbed Ladybug right in the chest, making the girl collapse with her ass in the air as it electrocuted her, Ben smirked, he had won.

“Ah young Master Tennyson” a man in a lab coat appeared  
“Who are you?” Ben demanded prepping to use his Omnitrix too fight   
“No need too fight Master Tennyson, I am a friend, the name is Professor Paradox”   
“Prove it, Prove you’re a friend”  
“Okay Ben your afraid off peacocks” smirked the Professor, Ben looked shocked “Good enough off that, we need too get the young lady here home”  
“Her butt is huge” sniggered Ben  
“Now, now young Master Tennyson, mind your manners, you’re a guest in her world” Paradox tapped the girl on the shoulder and she disappeared   
“Huh? But I was going too a phone shop we passed earlier?”  
“Time and Reality travel are a nuisance, the Time War left small gaps between worlds, you and your family travelled too her world for a brief time, but now I’m going too fix it all”  
Paradox gave Ben his grandpa’s phone, repaired and fully charged “Now young Ben, I’ll return you too the Rustbucket but you’ll forget this”  
“Time travel shenanigans?” shrugged Ben  
Paradox smiled “Exactly Master Tennyson” and with that they were gone.

END

My mate asked how would Young Ben fair against Ladybug after reading my previous story, which BTW he agrees on the result, So here’s my take on it, I think Ben did very well, even with two mistransformation, and wasn’t it lucky that the Lucky Charm made a battery Unit? Before anyone asks if Ladybug got too use it, she would’ve struck the Omnitrix with it and some wires shorting it out.

Will not be doing Ultimate Alien, Omniverse nor Reboot Ben as the results will be the same as this and my other story.


End file.
